Eilianneth
by Miss Peppy Red Head
Summary: A novel about the Woodland elf Eilianneth and her adventures, pre-Hobbit. Slight sexual scenes.
1. Eilianneth

An: j.r.r. tolkien's world twisted to my wicked imagination of the elven realm before the hobbit

**A Dark Night in the Woodland**

A knock echoed through the desolated hall, the door creaked open in response. Tiptoeing inside, slipping off her moccasins, and crawling into his arms she entangled herself in the sweet comfort his grey eyes always managed to provide. Murmuring pointless nothings into each other's pointed ears- none of the words they will remember in the morning- the red haired elf kissed her way up his pale collarbone. She toyed with the wisps of silver hair resting at the base of his neck, staring intently at nothing, and dragged her fingers across his marbled chest. Eventually settling, she twined her hands behind his neck and looked him head on, straight into the cold nothingness. Her eyes traversed his body- observing his grim smile etched in amusement and his soft silver hair that glimmered iridescently in the moonlight.

"Beautiful," they both managed to say at the same time.

Taking back control he flipped so that she was beneath him, utter dominance in the dark elf's iron grip. His pure, silken trousers brushed against her ridden up dress, taunting her endlessly with contact. He took his hands and grasped her wrists- preventing her from even thinking of touching him. Dark eyes sparkled with mischief just imagining the blissful torture he would put her through, culminating in both of their releases.

She stared at him, wondering what he was going to do to her, if it would be similar to the last time she was trapped in his chambers, or something completely different that he had devised. Nothing happened for the next moments, but it felt like a millennia to the young elven Captain of the Guard. The rain pattered and tapped against the walls, a sound drum for her racing thoughts.

Finally he leaned down and kissed the outside of her lips softly, teasing her horribly. She arched her back, trying to touch him, to feel something other than the gap of space in between them. His silvery eyes lifted in soft laughter at her useless movements, which matched the somber attitude of the weather outside.

"Just close your eyes, Ei. Don't think, feel." Those were the last words he spoke that night, one single hint to her to enjoy what was going to occur.

Her face as red as a cherry flower in the midst of spring in Middle Earth, she quietly slipped back on her clothes. Lacing her boots, she hoped to leave the room unnoticed as he slept peacefully. She looked at the tangled sheets she was leaving behind, at his curled sleeping figure on the bed. Her mind raced with thoughts that would ultimately do her no good. It was nothing more than one night- one repeating, sinful night that had occurred for the past year.

Standing tall and firm she looked around his sparse room. No personal artifacts to decorate the walls, nothing but beautiful tapestry gifted upon the young prince for his birthday lined the walls. The auburn rug beneath her feet matched her hair, an undertone not quite noticeable in the dark woodland they were so accustomed to.

Looking longingly at his bedside table she sighed. A note was there- one she had written a few nights ago that she debated leaving. She simply couldn't- wouldn't- bear a secret affair with him any longer. It was hurting her, and him as well. They knew they would be utterly destroyed if his father found out- she might even be exiled… She shook off her grim thoughts and spun around to face the door. Her hand grasped the knob and pulled it open just as the young man wakened and opened one eye lazily at her. He said nothing, simply turned sides and faced the cold windowpane on the opposite side. The tall mistress stepped outside and shut the only door that would have provided her solace that night.

Her brown boots made of boar hide made no sound, no echoes as she floated through the hallways and to the room she shared with another being.

"Tauriel, I'm home."


	2. Tauriel

An: j.r.r. tolkien's world twisted to my wicked imagination of the elven realm before the hobbit

thank you a million times for reading this, it most definitely means a lot! i'd also really love it if i could get some feedback about what i could be doing better in a review? thank you, lovelies. i am so damn happy because this actually got views…oh and I'm using biblo-hand regular font on word but for some reason it won't upload onto ff and bilbo hand doesn't allow capital letters so if that's why my grammar for this long a/n is odd, sorry.

*thêl neth means young sister in sindarian, *meleth nîn means my love.

**Tauriel**

"Where in the blazes are you, Tauriel?" she called out to her younger sibling, not able to fathom as to where the tall child could have been hiding in such a small place. Slowly she removed her green overcoat, slipping it off her shoulders and onto the ivory chair closest to the door. Walking to the navy blue room she shared with her sister, she made sure to blow the candle lights out methodically, one by one. Eilianneth wondered if the striking red head was already curled up in bed- most likely hogging the bed sheets as she had for all of their lives.

She knocked once against the solid oak entrance and stepped inside. Knowing better than to ask, Tauriel did not inquire as to where her older role model had been for the past few hours. Instead, the sisters met each other's murky green eyes that mimicked the dark forest that surrounded them.

"You're tired, sister. Has Thranduil truly been over working you this much that you spend your nights patrolling?" Tauriel stated, going as so far to dare her sister to object to the premise that she had been working and not fooling around.

The last candle in the small apartment flickered, casted eerie shadows about the room. It hinted to a dark presence watching over them, yet it was nigh on impossible for anything wicked to be so far into the elves' guarded fortress. Both their ears twitched for a moment- believing they had heard a noise, yet not wanting to pause the conversation.

"Legolas does most of the work, and I delegate much to the younger soldiers- I am not so busy, sister, not truly. You, however, look like you have stretched yourself thin training. There cannot possibly be such creatures out in Mirkwood that present a large challenge to you. They are easy prey, and simple practice, are they not?"

With a grimace, Tauriel's nose scrunched tightly. "The spiders out there have been more aggressive of late. I don't know why, but suddenly there seem to be even more of them- which I'm sure you're well aware of, Miss Captain of the Guard," she teased her sister of her new position.

"Hush now, and go to sleep. We'll converse more in the morning, if you wish," she replied, rolling her eyes at the jab.

Eilianneth blew out the last candle, and the room was instantly shrouded in darkness. The wooden drawers were outlined in the silvery moonlight peering through the small, round window facing north, and the beds were in covered by the gloom in the corners. She lay in the bed opposite to her beloved sibling and set aside the problems of the giant arachnids for the new morn. "Goodnight, thêl neth."

A pan clattered to the floor, waking the sleeping elf in the next room, as Eilianneth attempted to make breakfast for them. "I give up!" she whispered in frustration, leaning her forehead against the marble countertop in defeat. Suddenly a soft chuckle emerged from the doorway, and a pair of glittering silver eyes stared at the clumsy girl. He moved swiftly across the moss colored rug and picked up the black pan from the floor; along with it's spilled guts. "Thank you." Her cheeks turned scarlet again- completely mortified that he had seen her failure at cooking.

Legolas tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to sit and started where she left off, adding bacon and eggs to the pan while removing the charred bits. She passed her way through the small room and into the bright bedroom, planning to awaken her sister. "Are you awake?" Her pale knuckles pattered at the door. "Legolas is here helping me with breakfast," and she couldn't help but smile softly at his name, "and we'll be leaving soon." The only noise coming from the room was a grunt acknowledging that she had been heard.

Before walking to the kitchen again, she paused against the door and took a deep breath. Just as she picked up her pace, her short red hair swinging by her shoulders, she heard pounding at the door and two deep voices. "Thranduil…requested…two…" was all she was able to hear considering they were whispering. Once the door clicked shut, she returned to the living room and sat at the table. "What was that about?" she curiously asked, barely moving as he set food before her.

"Tauriel isn't coming?" To which she shook her head in a firm no- they both knew her sister could be a tad lazy, to put it nicely. "Well, father requests to see us in an hour. The guard didn't mention about what, but I can assume it's about the spiders and to increase the number of people per patrol," he said, a wavering tone of nonchalance echoing behind his words. "Nothing to be worried about." Eilianneth's discomfort at being summoned was more than obvious to the empathetic elf as he observed her- he didn't want her to think they were in trouble when they most likely weren't. "Now eat, meleth nîn."

"Yes, of course. Things we should have done ages ago, as I suggested," she rubbed in. She had wanted to increase the patrol considerably, especially outside of the palace, but Legolas had disagreed. He was too stubborn to ever consider change. Her eyes widened considerably as she heard his last few words- at the liberties he had taken by calling her that. Even if they were only in shared quarters, Tauriel could have overheard. "Stop that nonsense, Legolas. You know she cannot discover such things- no one must know. If she tells, even on accident… our next meeting with your father might concern my exile instead."

A floorboard creaked which went unnoticed by the pair- both completely encompassed in their own world as a silent Tauriel heard most everything they said.


	3. Thranduil

An: j.r.r. tolkien's world twisted to my liking.

**please **review!

**Thranduil**

Eilianneth audibly swallowed her nerves as they clambered through the earthen passage way. The rushing water unfailingly ticked in time with their steps as they approached Thranduil's throne. Looking nervously for comfort, she lowered her eyes and stood before the steps of the Elvenking. His voice boomed through the empty, open space; his eyes shimmered darkly in the indoor woodland forest- matching his eternally gloomy attitude. "Legolas," he nodded his head slightly, acknowledging his son's presence and barely noting Eilianneth at all.

"Why have you not increased the patrol?" he asks, glaring at her as if it was all her fault- as if Legolas was perfect and could not have done anything himself. "The spiders are only increasing in number as time passes, they grow in strength as well."

"We've tried, but we're already working as many hours ass possible just to keep the arachnids off of our surrounding lands." Legolas tries to argue his point, completely failing to comprehend the situation. Thranduil knew they were reaching a limit and near exhaustion- he was the Elvenking, after all. Yet he wanted to push blame on Eilianneth for something completely out of her control.

"Your excuses of are no importance. Just rid us of these fowl creatures." His cold gaze never leaving her, he turned his cloaked form around. The short elf bowed, mumbling out that his instructions would be followed, and left into the passageways- her mind rumbling as the cogs in her head unceasingly spun trying to figure out how to rid themselves of the gargantuan spiders.

"Come, Legolas," she beckoned loudly when she noticed Legolas had not yet moved.

The prince sighed and turned away from his father- he was unable to fathom why Thranduil had such distaste for his partner. "Yes, Father," he bowed, pale hair falling forward, and left the king's presence.

Left to his thoughts, Thranduil sat in his hard marble throne. He could not imagine why his own son had tried to argue against him- he forbade to entertain the idea that Legolas was standing up for the lowly Silvan elf. Each passing day, however, he could see their bond only getting closer. He blamed himself- it was his own fault for promoting Eilianneth. He did not want his son spending time with those beneath him; they were of a higher placing in the elven world.

In truth, Thranduil did not mean harm towards the young and spritely elf. However, it came as a result of not wanting to lose his son- not wanting to watch him grow evermore independent and farther from him, even possibly making a mistake. He was certain that falling for that _girl _was a mistake Legolas would fall into. He could not imagine that Eilianneth would ever love his son. To him, he believed that she was only after a higher status as Princess if she managed to marry his son.

Turning aside thoughts of the two Captains of his Guard, he began to ponder how to force out the spiders. Something was crawling back- a darker force that he alone could not stop, no matter how much he would try.

Meanwhile, Tauriel was out in the woods hunting for sport. As the dark leaves crunched under her feet, nothing but her sister was haunting her thoughts. Hearing something else behind her, she turned and immediately shot forth an arrow. She heard it smack a nearby tree instead of a living creature and realized she was just being paranoid, due to worrying.

As she traced her way back to the elven kingdom she wondered why her sister had not informed the Elvenking of her relations with Legolas. She pondered for a moment if Eilianneth was afraid- but that was impossible for her to believe. Tauriel did not think her sister could be so afraid of one single person, even Thranduil.

But Eilianneth was afraid. Not of telling the Elvenking- she knew it was impossible to keep a secret for long- but scared of the looming force of the arachnids. Although Tauriel did not sense it, Mirkwood had become increasingly more dangerous. The elves were in for a long fight- and the spiders were only the beginning.


End file.
